


Well, Except for Dylan. He Calls Me Tommy.

by midnightmedeax



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Closeted Character, Gag Reels, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Dylan, Pining Thomas, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has been pining over Dylan since he first laid eyes on the boy. So when they have to spend the morning together rehearsing and shooting a scene, Thomas's luck makes sure it doesn't go as smoothly as he wishes. </p><p>(Yes, it is a fic based on that infamous gag reel clip.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Except for Dylan. He Calls Me Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Hannah (inthefleshfan) who allowed me to bombard her with scenes, ideas and gave me inspiration and love to finally get back into the swing of fanfiction after almost half a year off! This is for you, sweetie <3
> 
> (Banner made by me!)

There were two things Thomas was positively certain about. One, he was utterly and completely fucked, and two, it was all Dylan's fault. Well, it wasn't exactly Dylan's fault per say, he couldn't help that Thomas was harboring a crush the size of Mount Everest, but he didn't make hiding that crush exactly easy, did he? 

Thomas had no problem being around Dylan, while they were with a group of people. Hell, he could even handle being with him and Aml, and the fellow British knew of his current predicament. However, being with Dylan on his own? That was something he never wanted to handle. But because life liked to fuck him over, it happened. He has to spend whole of tomorrow morning rehearsing and filming with Dylan, and unlike the other times, it was only the two of them. 

It would've been easier if his girlfriend hadn't broke it off a mere two weeks after first meeting Dylan. Thomas cared about Isabella, of course he did, but he couldn't care about her in the way she wanted him too.

xxxxx

_"Isabella?"_

_"Tell me its not true." Isabella stood in the middle of Thomas apartment, tears dripping down her cheeks. "TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"_

_Thomas stuttered, "Wha- What are you talking about?"_

_"Tell me you aren't gay, Tom." She said, her voice cracking. Thomas was lost for words, he didn't know how she found out and he knew he couldn't say what she needed him too._

_"I..." He trailed off. Isabella let out a loud sob which echoed through out the room._

_"I thought you loved me."_

xxxxx

That was the end of it. Isabella came back to see him a few days later. She told him to stop hiding, show himself, and honestly he knew it was the perfect opportunity, but he couldn't. For one his agent wouldn't let him and secondly, he didn't know if he was ready himself. His parents didn't know, for Christ's sake! Thomas couldn't find the right words to say.

Now here he was, with the largest crush he'd ever had and nowhere to hide.

xxxxx

Tomorrow rolled around far too quickly for Thomas's liking and he'd spent the whole night tossing and turning in bed, only managing to get a few hours of sleep. That morning he walked onto set, a cup of take out coffee in one hand and the other rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

"Christ man, you look like shit." Aml commented, jogging over the join his cast mate.

"Yes, thank you Aml. Just what I needed to hear." Thomas deadpanned. 

"Hey, calm down. Stop worrying about this morning and everything will be fine, alright?"

Thomas opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by an arm being slung over his shoulder from the very man who was causing him so much unintentional grief. He looked up and saw Dylan glancing down at him, and he had to turn back to stop himself from getting lost in those whiskey eyes. 

"You ready for this morning, Tommy?" Thomas couldn't the smile that came over his face at the sound of Dylan's voice. 

"Tommy?" The British man whipped his head to the side, forgetting that Aml was also with them. Well, he forgot about anything but Dylan once Thomas felt the arm touch his shoulder. 

"Wait, no one else calls him Tommy?" Dylan asked, staring at Thomas and he felt himself flush under the gaze. 

"I thought everyone called him Thomas." Aml said. 

"Everyone does." Thomas stated, his head the tilting to the side (not the side which Dylan currently rested, not at all). "Well, except for Dylan. He calls me Tommy."

Thomas blushed at the look Aml gave him but it was made worth it to hear the chuckle of recognition Dylan let out.

xxxxx

Much to Thomas's surprise, the rehearsal happened with minimal obvious pining and embarrassment. That meant something obviously had to go wrong with filming. Which it did. Because life loves to screw Thomas over constantly. 

"ACTION."

The scene started off perfectly fine, everything went off without a hitch, but then it, obviously, went wrong.

Thomas, in character, looked over at Dylan who was currently staring at him with so much intensity, he could feel it crackle around him, coating him with some kind of warm flow which seeped through his body from head to toe. Suddenly, Dylan's lips curled up at the corners and then the warmth was gone, a cold chill icing it over and Dylan's laugh was the pick, cracking the ice. Thomas couldn't help but laugh with him.

The second time was worse, something which Thomas thought should've been impossible but wasn't. The exact same spot in the scene, when he had to look over at Dylan, and he could feel the crackling return. But that wasn't it this time. Oh, no. Dylan started leaning towards him, his eyes flicking towards his lips before closing and it took Thomas a second before he realised what was happening. Dylan was leaning in to kiss him. Slowly, he went in, his thoughts going a mile a minute, so fast he couldn't untangle them.

_Laughter._

Thomas took a couple of moments for his brain to catch up. Dylan was laughing. He then realised he was still leaning towards him and he cut off sharply, turning away and forcing a smile onto his face. Of course it would have been a joke to Dylan, he didn't want to kiss him, why would he? He had a beautiful girlfriend, he would never go for someone like him and anyway, he was unbelievably and undeniably straight.

xxxxx

After a couple more takes, they finally managed to wrap up the scene and Thomas used the excuse of needing to Skype his parents to make his hasty exit. He just really needed to be alone right now.

"Don't say anything" Thomas warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aml replied, resting on the edge of the sofa bed where Thomas currently laid, his face pressed into the pillow. 

Thomas sighed, "Do you think he noticed?"

Aml snorted. "Dylan? Nah, man. That dude wouldn't know someone liked him unless it smacked him in the face."

Even though he couldn't bare to think about Dylan and Britt, Thomas still let out a snort at the memory of Britt asking Dylan out. The man was completely clueless, it would all be perfectly fine.

xxxxx

"Hey Thomas, how's Dylan after what happened with him and Britt?" Kaya asked as they sat side by side in make up. Thomas glanced over at her. 

"What happened between him and Britt?"

Kaya's eyes widened, "He hasn't told you?" Thomas shook his head as best he could and flashed Stacy a sheepish smile when she swatted him with the make up brush. "He split up with her, a couple of days after you did your scene. I don't think she was very happy when Aml told her about that stunt you pulled in filming." 

Thomas shot up and ran out of the trailer in search of Aml, ignoring the shouts of protest from Stacy and Kaya. Nothing was registering anymore, Aml was meant to be his friend, the one who he confided in over the biggest secret of Thomas's life. Yet he decided to tell Dylan's girlfriend- ex-girlfriend- about what happened the day last week when he almost revealed himself to Dylan.

xxxxx

Thomas found Aml in his trailer, on the Xbox with Ki Hong, and he stormed into the small building, not noticing the third controller abandoned on the table. 

"WHY DID YOU BLOODY TELL BRITT ABOUT THE THING WITH DYLAN?!" 

"Whoa, Thomas. Calm down." Aml said, like he was treating a wounded animal that could attack at any moment. 

Ki Hong stood up, "Maybe I should get-"

"No, you sit down!" Thomas ordered and the Asian followed suit, never seeing his cast mate this angry before. He was usually so calm and composed. "I can't bloody believe you, Aml! I trusted you with that secret. I thought you wouldn't tell anyone. Do you even know what would happen if someone found out? I'd be done! My agent would be so angry they'd probably drop me. My parents- God knows they'll say! Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut, you ass!"

"Uh, Tommy?"

Thomas froze.

"Tommy?"

"I think this is time for us to depart, bye!" Ki Hong cried, grabbing Aml by the arm and tugging him out of the door. Thomas stood in the exact same spot, creating a mental note to murder both of them.

"Care to clue me in?" Dylan was suddenly stood in front of Thomas. "Tommy, I heard half of what was said, and those two wouldn't run out of here like dears in headlights without reason?"

Thomas sucked in a breath and sunk into the sofa behind him, "Aml told Britt about that stunt we pulled in filming last week."

"Wait, the kiss thing?" Dylan sat beside the older man. "It was just a joke, why would he do that?"

"It was just a joke?" Thomas said, dejectedly, glancing up at Dylan. He didn't know why he was so down hearted. Thomas knew that's all it was Dylan, all it ever would be, but hearing the words straight from his mouth stung.

"Yeah, wasn't it?" A flash of confusion crossed Dylan's face.

Thomas forced himself to nod, "Yeah, that's all it was. A joke." He paused and then stood. "Look I gotta get back, I just stormed out of make up and Wes is gonna be angry if I'm late to shoot." 

"Yeah, right, okay." Dylan agreed standing with him and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Thomas made to leave but was shouted back again. "Humour me. If that was something to you, what would that mean?" 

Thomas rolled his eyes. "No one's that oblivious, Dylan. Even you."

And then they were kissing. Thomas didn't know how or who initiated it but Dylan's lips were against his and they were warm and soft yet slightly chapped. Dylan's arms were tangled in his hair, fisting the golden locks. Thomas grasped at Dylan's shirt, whimpering into his mouth, trying to press as close to the other as he could. One of Dylan's hands came down from his hair to rest on his cheek and he slipped his tongue into Thomas's mouth when he let out a gasp. Dylan traced the inside of the other man's mouth with his tongue and the moan Thomas let out sent shocks straight through Dylan's body.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for." Dylan panted as he pulled away for air. Thomas's eyes were glazed over when he opened them but he still managed to eye roll at Dylan's comment.

"It could've been done sooner if you weren't so bloody oblivious!"

Dylan let out a breathy laugh, his thumb rubbing at Thomas's cheek. "You love me."

"God knows why." Thomas joked, tugging him back in for another kiss by his shirt. This was everything he'd wished for and more. What Thomas would never allow himself to imagine he'd have, yet Dylan was here, holding him, kissing him and he allowed himself to revel in it. Forgetting about the rest of the world, even if it had to be for only a moment.

xxxxx

Outside the trailer, Aml and Ki Hong were howling with laughter as Kaya was banged on the door, screaming obscenities at the two men inside to get out and do their damn jobs!


End file.
